


Sleepovers can lead to love

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven and mike broke up, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleven gazes up at the redhead, reading the comic aloud. Her face was littered with freckled, like little stars. Blue eyes, glittering like a calm ocean wave. They were wrapped in a quilt, snuggled close.  Max looked down at the brunette, brows knitted together. El’s face heated when she looked down at the comic, not wanting to make eye contact with Max.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Eleven gazes up at the redhead, reading the comic aloud. Her face was littered with freckles, like little stars. Blue eyes, glittering like a calm ocean wave. They were wrapped in a quilt, snuggled close. Max looked down at the brunette, brows knitted together. El’s face heated when she looked down at the comic, not wanting to make eye contact with Max.  
Max continues reading the comic, eyes flirting down every so often to look at el, who is now looking everywhere but at her friend. 

“night El” max mumbles into the dark  
“Night-“ she says, cut short by the girl nuzzling into her back, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Soft sighs, and eventually snores, escaped their lips, serenading each other to sleep. 

“El,” max whispers, attempting to wake her sleeping friend. She tried not to see how sweet she looked, how her hair surrounded her face like a halo, the soft exhales form her nose, Or the way her eyelashes tickled her cheeks,  
“El! Wake up!” She says, louder this time.  
She groans and opens her mouth  
“Mmmgrgm” she mumbles, weakly trying to throw a pillow at her.  
“Come on-!” Max said, grabbing her hand and dragging her off of the bed. Her legs landed on the floor with a loud thump.  
“Be quite max!!” Billy screamed, causing them to exchange a look and a giggle. 

They bike to the Byers home, or Els home, now. Eleven clutches Max’s waist tightly, one of the only times she can do this with an excuse. Her cheeks burn from the wind, she smiles anyway. She relishes any moment with the redhead, as she did with mike. They had broken up a month ago, both of them agreeing it was for the best. 

“Talk to you later?” Max days after exchanging a longing hug, which left both girls with sparks running up and down their arms.  
“Yeah” she hesitates  
“Talk to you later!” She says, happily thinking of there next day together.


	2. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

“Jane!” Joyce tells across the house, calling her by her birth name. Jim and her where the only people who called her that, and teachers. And when she didn’t respond

“Someone’s here for you!” El tugged her socks on, tumbling onto the floor in the process.

“Coming—!” She says, picking herself up off of the carpeted ground.

“Max!” She says after seeing who’s at the door, tugging at the redheads wrist she drags her to her room. Max laughed, the sound that el cherishes most in this world, she loves the way she laughs, small snorts at the end and a glittering happiness that comes along with it. Jane giggles, a beautifully contagious thing. “What would you like to do?”   
“Dunno-“ max responds as she slides a record into the player, music surges out from it, bouncing off the walls and filling their lungs. Max’s eyes light up with an idea, then her face flushes a light shade of crimson. _Dance_.   
“Would you like to- dance?” She asks softly, almost nervously “

Sure” she answers, not getting the meaning behind it. The music was slower than what max usually puts on, but turned up loud. Max started stepping towards her, bringing her hands up questionably. _Would you like to dance, dance with me_.

“What are you doing?”

“I thought we wh- ooh” she breathes out the last part, she didn’t explain properly. “Slow dance?”

“Like what I did with mike at the snowball?”

“Yeah, like the snowball.” El walks up to max, closing the distance between the two girls. Max wraps her hands around janes waist and then el grasps her shoulders. They sway like this for a little bit, each one growing more and more flustered.   
She’s beautiful, el thinks, with her freckles and blue eyes. Her eyes dart down to her lips, and before she could decide not to, she leaned in for a kiss. Max gasped, then kissed back. Els lips tasted like beeswax and eggos, she noted, then savored The Taste of them, the taste of el. she started wrapping her arms around the brunette. 

They broke apart, gasping for air

“I like you-“ And

“Will you go out with me-“ jumbled together, creating a chaotic air and feel to the room. Max breathes in then says “Will you be my girlfriend?”

El blinks, surprised at her quickness to respond 

“Y-yes” she hesitates before adding

“Yes I will!” She doesn’t respond with words but with actions, she jumps over to el, toppling her onto the floor and pressing kisses to her face. She has loved this girl since they became friends. Maybe even since she walked in to the door and threw the demodog through the window. El kisses her back, elbows digging into the carpeted floor. It stung but she didn’t care, she was kissing max mayfield, the girl of her dreams.


End file.
